Obtuse
by Child of Loki
Summary: Some triangles are right. Some are acute. And some... well... Merri Brody tries to give her friend the push he needs to get with a certain navy lieutenant. Only it doesn't quite turn out how any of them expected. LaSalle/Addie/Brody
**Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **NCIS New Orleans**_ **or its characters…**

 **Author's Note: Just a little something different… And hopefully amusing? ;-)**

* * *

Perhaps, this was overstepping some bounds. After all, she had warned the boys about it when they'd decided to meddle in Pride's love life, setting up a profile on a dating site for the disinterested man. But Pride was not Chris LaSalle. And she wasn't pushing him into the complete unknown, outside of his comfort zone. She was just, being a good friend, a wing-woman, as it were.

Okay. Those were excuses. Because, really, Special Agent Merri Brody simply couldn't stand it anymore.

Watching the two of them flirt so unashamedly over the last two weeks, since LT Watkins had resumed her security assignment at Belle Chasse... Merri found herself questioning why the hell they just hadn't 'done it' already? Were they the only two who hadn't seen it? Percy was 'teasing' them both relentlessly, but Addie had a way of shutting down the smaller woman with just a look, which Merri was honestly a little envious of. Maybe she could ask Addie to show her the trick to getting the mouthy agent to shut her trap.

Maybe if they had a few minutes before LaSalle showed up... But Merri didn't want to think about the annoyances of the day. She wanted to unwind. Because that hadn't been at all a lie, asking Addie Watkins if she wanted to have a Girl's Night, citing that she needed an excuse to dress up and just be free to be completely herself. Honestly, as useful as Percy sometimes was to the team, and despite sort of coming to care about the woman, Merri just didn't feel comfortable at the NOLA office anymore. Not like she had before, finally settling into the little family. For awhile she thought she was just being one of those women, the kind that made you roll your eyes because they 'get along so well with men, but not other women'. Generally with the implication that it was because women were 'bitchy' when the truth of the matter was that it was the bitch making such statements that had the attitude problems. And that was the last way Merri wanted to be, some self-absorbed female who liked being the only woman in an office full of men.

Except, she got along well with Loretta. And working with Abigail Borin had been a pleasure. She'd never had a problem with the women in the Great Lakes office. And after this past week with Addie assisting on the case, Merri felt like she could claim it wasn't herself who was the problem.

But Merri didn't want to think about her work issues right now. Well, at least not that one. She wanted to have a drink, talk and laugh with her newfound friend, and hopefully play matchmaker in about an hour. If all went well, she'd at least have taken care of that work problem. Namely, having to watch Mr. Southern Charm and Miss Pretty Lips laughing and making eyes at one another all the live-long day… And somehow drawing Merri into the middle of it. How awkward! No longer would she be the third wheel. Not if she could give things the little nudge they needed…

"So... Anything going on the romance front?" Merri asked, casually sipping at her glass of merlot. Addie's full lips twitched, but she didn't say anything, just taking a sip of her beer. The agent had been able to convince the lieutenant to put on a flattering blouse and skirt, high heels, jewelry, make-up... But the navy woman was apparently still a 'beer' girl.

And it hadn't really taken that much convincing. Addie had been lamenting spending the last six months on assignment with a bunch of men and no venue to ever let her feminine side loose. Usually, Girl's Nights included giggling about boys, no matter the 'girls' ages. But apparently, Addie wasn't in the mood to discuss that topic. Maybe because of a certain Blue-Eyed Bama Boy?

Merri decided to drop the subject. She wanted Addie to have a good time. Loretta was busy taking care of her two adoptive sons so much now that Merri really didn't have any girl friends to hang out with. She really liked the lieutenant. The woman was smart, funny and strong. Frankly, Merri wanted to be her friend.

So instead of pursuing the subject of romantic prospects, she complimented the woman's pretty, fitted emerald green blouse and black pencil skirt, initiating the most girly small talk she'd had in a long while. Well, more than small talk. They seemed to have similar tastes, gushing about certain trends lamenting ones from their youth... Merri unfortunately had the early 90s to thank for her high school style.

Addie laughed, obviously trying to imagine Merri with long crimped hair pulled into a side ponytail, secured with a large scrunchie. The woman had a beautiful full laugh, and Merri just watched her face light up with her mirth, smiling as well, because it was infectious. She could see how this woman and Chris LaSalle played off one another, their good-humored souls feeding into one another. They were a lot alike, the pair of them.

She hastily looked away when Addie's amusement died off and the younger woman caught her staring, studying her lovely dark eyes and full mouth, the way her thin nose and cheekbones complimented the oval shape of her face. Addie Watkins was definitely a beautiful woman. Maybe a bit tall for Chris, but they'd make an attractive couple.

After finishing off her second glass of wine, it seemed like it might be fun to suggest this compatibility to the woman. So Merri swiveled on her stool, feeling just a little tipsy, placing a hand on Addie's arm to steady herself. Her skin was warm and satin smooth. The younger woman's dark eyes were very friendly and lively, like an open invitation. She really was like Chris in temperament. Merri felt the same ease and comfort being around Addie Watkins as she did her partner and frien-

 _Holy crap!_

Addie's lips were warm and soft, pressed against hers in a gesture that was no less expressive for its gentle, unintrusive touch. It was a question. A question Merri had never thought she'd ever be asked, had no idea how to answer. She had never, _never_ expected this.

What was she going to do when Chris... _oh my_...

* * *

Addie was bisexual. She'd spent a long time coming to terms with it through her early 20s, but after accepting it, it was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. There was nothing wrong with it. She just happened to find both men and women physically attractive. (And emotionally.) It didn't make her dirty or deviant. She actually didn't even sleep around as much as the average young woman in the military. But when she did, it was generally with men. They were on the whole more willing to engage in a no-strings-attached fling.

But she wasn't interested in casual dating anymore. She was 35 years old and she wanted to settle down, find someone to build a home with, have babies with. Getting the more permanent, settled assignment at Belle Chasse was the first step. Re-establishing friendships had been an excellent extra bonus.

And then there was Chris LaSalle. Her old drinking buddy, as charming and blue-eyed as ever. They'd fallen right back into the old pattern of flirting without obligation or pressure. Only, she could tell it was the same for him as her. They were both searching for more than a casual thing in their life. She knew about Savannah. Knew that he'd finally gotten serious with a woman and broke his heart over her loss. But it only went to illustrate precisely why he wasn't right for the navy lieutenant looking for something serious. Because (she'd gotten the story from Merri) LaSalle had fallen hard and fast for Savannah. They'd only been dating for two months.

Addie had seen it in him. That same tendency she herself had, to fall in love so easily, so quickly. They were too much the same, him and her. Flirty, passionate. Fools for love. She'd seen relationships like that. They never lasted. They tore themselves apart. Personalities like hers and LaSalle's... they needed grounding. It sounded like Savannah had been good for him.

Pride and then Merri, when they served as his partner, and in their capacity as friends, definitely seemed to be that anchor such an effusive and empathetic person as Chris LaSalle needed. Oh, Addie would be his friend. She'd always be there for him. But he needed someone less prone to well, emotional reactions. She'd learned to temper them in her work. But in her personal life... No. Her old assertion that they'd be broken up in about a week had been very apt. Was still apt.

A romantic relationship between the two of them would only end in tears. (Likely on both sides.)

She still liked Chris. He was a great guy, loyal and sweet. And an attractive man that she wasn't above well... fantasizing about that lean, muscular body and those blue eyes. But she wasn't about to do anything that would put an end to what they did have. (And it would doubtless be a disastrous end.)

And at the same time, there was Merri. The woman was gorgeous. A little taller than average (slightly shorter than Addie herself), with long slender legs and a narrow waist, round hips and ass, and really nice tits. God! _Breasts_. She'd definitely spent the last six months sequestered with a group of men. Tits and ass. Their line of thinking had worn off on her. But that didn't mean Addie hadn't noticed the spectacular T &A on Merri Brody. Or her lovely face, pretty smile and beautiful eyes. She was simultaneously a little jealous of -not that she wasn't perfectly fine with her own body and features- and extremely, _embarrassingly_ attracted to the woman.

Spending the last week working the complicated intelligence leak and murder case with the team, with _her_ , Addie recognized she was developing a major crush on the woman. They'd discussed a number of things, including their mutual friend, LaSalle. She'd learned about Savannah, about his troubled grieving, about how he'd finally seemed to come back into himself. They'd also talked a little about the newest addition, Sonja Percy.

Addie did not like the agent. Maybe it was because she was used to a certain level of professionalism, having served in the navy for over a decade. But the Guys had been quite lax. Joking and making lewd comments. Only, it hadn't been disrespectful. Not like with Agent Percy. She sort of wanted to physically put the little bitch in her place for being so smug and condescending, especially for how she belittled LaSalle. Merri seemed to be of the same mindset. Hence the decision to go out for drinks tonight. A break from Percy's mouth. A little 'Girl Time' for the lieutenant who'd been stuck in 'Guy's Night Out' for six months straight. (Worst secret intelligence operation ever!)

They'd been having a good time, talking about everything from their families and friends to shoes and bath oils. And hairstyles they'd regretted.

And then Addie kissed her. She knew it was a mistake almost immediately. God, the woman had given no sign that she might be interested in girls, let alone the navy woman. But Merri had been just so beautiful, creamy skin lit by the soft light of the bar, freckled cheeks a little flushed from the alcohol. Her big, brown eyes sparkling. Her lips stained red from the wine as much as her lipstick.

Only, Merri didn't instantly jerk away in revulsion. She sort of just froze there, her warm, velvet lips beneath Addie's. Her hair was soft in between Addie's fingers, and she smelled intoxicating. Whatever it was she used for soap or shampoo, lotion, perfume... or maybe it was the mixture of them... It was irresistible. It made Addie's mouth water. She needed a taste of her. Just a taste.

And although the woman wasn't responding, she wasn't pulling away either. And Merri Brody could well put someone in their place if she wanted to, physically and verbally. So Addie parted her lips over Merri's, gently sucking the full bottom petal into her mouth, licking the sweet wine taste from the soft flesh.

Her insides paradoxically both melted and turned to a swarm of fluttering butterflies.

Damn. She tasted good, _so good_.

Digging her fingers into the woman's scalp a little, Addie switched her attention to the equally soft and delicious top lip. And then Merri responded, her mouth sliding against Addie's, a strong, slender hand grasping the naval lieutenant's thigh as the federal agent leaned into the kiss. Or started to-

"Mere?!"

* * *

This was the last thing Chris LaSalle had ever expected to find at the bar where Merri Brody had asked him to meet up with the girls later. He thought they'd just been seeking a Percy-free evening to catch up without rude interruption. Not in his wildest dreams - _damn, he'd been missing out on some serious fantasies, here_ \- had he ever thought Merri swung that way. Or Addie. Or that the two women were attracted to one another.

But part of him was thinking (even as he exclaimed his friend's name in shock) that it was _dang_ hot.

"LaSalle!" Addie snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Why don't you take a picture? It lasts longer."

He laughed. It was partially a nervous response to the embarrassment he felt over catching his two very attractive female friends kissing. It was also in genuine good humor. Because he had been ogling them, hadn't he? And probably deserved the shock. And man, life could be so unexpected sometimes. You had to love it. Embrace it. 'Cause if you didn't, well... you were in for a rough ride. He fumbled to pull his phone out of his pocket and held it up.

"Okay, 'm all set. Do it agin," He gave Addie a big grin as she swatted his arm with the threatening camera aside, but frowned instead when he saw the mortified expression on his partner's prettily blushing face. He'd never seen her fair skin so very pink. Not even when she'd gotten that bad sunburn that one time when they were canvassing a large neighborhood in the blinding summer sun.

"What are you doing here?" Addie seemed to be deflecting for Merri, trying to buy the woman a moment to collect herself. He supposed he'd be embarrassed if he'd been caught kissing his secret girlfriend that he also happened to work with by one of his teammates.

"Uh...?" He couldn't help but stare. It was a rare occasion to see his fellow agent sporting a cocktail dress an' strappy high-heeled shoes. Her hair looking a little ruffled, her lips a dark red. A little extra mascara emphasizing her gorgeous -and currently very alarmed- eyes. "Brody asked if I wanted ta meet up wi' ya'll fer drinks."

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn' realize I'd be interruptin'-"

"You weren't," Merri said, the expression on her face becoming closed-off.

"Well, it certain'ly looked..." He trailed off, realizing it wasn't precisely what it had appeared to be. Merri could be very reserved when it came to her private life. But that had begun to fade as they grew to be good friends. She even discussed her ex-fiancé with him, and the last couple of men that had been vying for her attention. There hadn't been any women in there, though. But maybe she'd just thought he was somehow too conservative to understand that she also liked girls? Because he wasn't. He knew all too well that a person couldn't really choose who they fell in love with, or how a relationship would go.

"It's my fault," Addie said, a brief look of disappointment flitting across her pretty face before she, too, schooled her emotions and turned back on the stool to face the female agent sitting beside her. "I've had a little too much to drink and I thought I was getting signals from you that... I'm sorry, Merri, for being so forward. I just... You're a very attractive, passionate woman."

He knew he should probably make a discreet exit, but Chris was rather enthralled by the proceedings. When he thought back, he supposed there were times when they'd been out drinking and he commented on some attractive woman in the bar, and Addie joined in. Or just as often, she'd been the one to point out a looker. And maybe he was just reaching, filling in gaps that weren't there, but he could swear they'd never been blonde or auburn-haired. Always brunette or dark-haired. Fair-skinned, too.

Well, if that didn't beat all. Addie Watkins liked girls. And she had a type. Not that Merri Brody wouldn't be any female-adoring person's type. She was a gorgeous woman, after all. He wasn't so much a liar to try to argue he hadn't noticed.

"It's okay, Addie," she said. "I like you. I hope we can still be friends. I just-"

"Don't like girls," Addie said. She seemed disappointed, but not embarrassed. Chris supposed she wouldn't have been comfortable enough to hit on the dark-haired beauty if she wasn't okay with her own sexuality, hadn't weathered previous misunderstandings. He'd certainly had his fair share of debacles when trying to pick up women. They were tricky creatures to read. But he loved 'em too dang much to give up because it sometimes could result in an awkward situation. Instead he just smiled and shrugged it off, which Addie appeared to be doing.

"I like girls," Merri said, making Chris whip his head back to study his partner's face, as surprised as when he saw her and Addie kissing. Hey, what was that, anyway? The agent had definitely been kissing the lieutenant back. "Just in platonic ways."

"I understand," Addie said, taking Merri's hand and looking into the woman's big, round eyes. Chris wondered if maybe he should get his phone ready to snap a pic of the two hottest women he knew locking lips again. "I apologize for making you uncomfortable in any way. I hope we can still be friends."

"Of course!"

The two women hugged.

Chris felt completely puzzled. Women! He never would understand the way their brains worked, no matter how he tried. If such a thing happened between two men... He couldn't even imagine the consequences. They certainly wouldn't be ordering another drink and planning a shopping trip for the weekend.

"Oh, Chris," Addie said, as if she just remembered he was there. "Can I get you anythin'? Whiskey? Beer?"

He blinked a few times, still standing frozen to the spot a few feet in front of the mind-boggling pair of women. They laughed, and it was definitely _at_ him, before each one reached out a hand to grab a sleeve of his jacket and pulled him to stand between their barstools. He looked from Addie Watkins in her emerald green blouse that contrasted her beautiful caramel complexion and accented her ample chest, her smile teasing, and Merri Brody in her snug sapphire blue cocktail dress with a plunging neckline that revealed an expanse of lightly freckled creamy skin and her significant swell of bosom, her big, dark eyes sparkling merrily.

There were far worse places to be than in the middle of two friendly, funny, clever and sexy-as-hell women, he supposed.

No, he'd definitely take this threesome. Even if it was just a platonic one.

END

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that turned out like none of them expected, now didn't it? Lesson learned? Don't meddle in the love life of your friends! [ Unless they really need it ;-) ]**


End file.
